cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
2015 AAC Football Season
The 2015 AAC football season sees four new schools join the CFBHC, all four will be playing in the AAC. The Connecticut Huskies, Fresno State Bulldogs, New Mexico Lobos, and Nevada Wolf Pack. UConn will join the East division, Fresno State, New Mexico, and Nevada will join the West. SMU will be moving to the East division for the start of the 2015 season. After the season concludes, the west division of the conference (Air Force, Boise State, Colorado State, Fresno State, Hawaii, New Mexico, Nevada, and San Diego State) will be departing to form the Mountain West Conference Coaches Stats are current as of 2015 season end. Rankings Regular Season Week One Conference Player of the Week Week Two Conference Player of the Week Week Three Conference Player of the Week Week Four Conference Player of the Week Week Five Conference Player of the Week Week Six Conference Player of the Week Week Seven Conference Player of the Week Week Eight Conference Player of the Week Week Nine Conference Player of the Week Week Ten Conference Player of the Week Week Eleven Conference Player of the Week Week Twelve Conference Player of the Week Week Thirteen Conference Player of the Week Championship Game Bowl Games Results Awards National Awards Semi-Finalists Heisman Memorial Trophy Charlie Walter, QB, Hawaii Greg Cobb, WR, Cininnati Phillip Moore, ILB, Houston Davy O-Brien Charlie Walter, QB, Hawaii Walter Camp Award Charlie Walter, QB, Hawaii Joel King, QB, Houston Dontrell Jackson, RB, Boise State John Mackey Award Benjamin Carter, ECU Brad Richards, Houston Fred Biletikoff Award Greg Cobb, Cincinnati Rotary Lombardi Award Charles Johnson, Hawaii Robert Crews, Boise State Dick Butkus Award Phillip Moore, ILB, Houston Disney Spirit Award Hawaii Rainbow Warriors BrianKelly'sFace Finalists '''Heisman Memorial Trophy Phillip Moore, ILB, Houston Walter Camp Award Charlie Walter, QB, Hawaii Joel King, QB, Houston Dontrell Jackson, RB, Boise State John Mackey Award Benjamin Carter, ECU Brad Richards, Houston Fred Biletikoff Award Greg Cobb, Cincinnati Rotary Lombardi Award Charles Johnson, Hawaii Robert Crews, Boise State Dick Butkus Award Phillip Moore, ILB, Houston Disney Spirit Award Hawaii Rainbow Warriors BrianKelly'sFace Winners '''Walter Camp Award Charlie Walter, QB, Hawaii Chuck Bednarik Award Phillip Moore, ILB, Houston Dick Butkus Award Phillip Moore, ILB, Houston All-Americans Offense - Defense DE: Charles Johnson, Hawaii ILB: Phillip Moore, Houston All Conference Team Offense *QB: Joel King, Houston *RB: Buzz Etcheverry, UCF *FB: Oscar Leach, Air Force *TE: Benjamin Carter, ECU *LT: Phillip Rose, Air Force *LG: Dick Dufek, UCF *C: William Price, Boise State *RG: Phillip Dickson, Boise State *RT: Lloyd Cruz, Houston *WR: Greg Cobb, Cincinnati *WR: Mike Middleton, Hawaii Defense *DE: Charles Johnson, Hawaii *DT: Frederick Franco, SMU *DE: Leonard Huffman, Houston *OLB: John Levin, Air Force *ILB: Phillip Moore, Houston *ILB: Sean Gomez, ECU *OLB: Evan King, Boise State *CB: Donald Tucker, Boise State *CB: Rashad Martin, Houston *SS: Brennan Caver, Hawaii *FS: Walter Brewer, New Mexico Special Teams *K: Paul Compton, Boise State *P: Richard McCarthy, SMU *KR: Keith Setzer, Boise State *PR: James Haines, ECU Standings As of Week CCG Statistics As of Week 13 Individual Stat leaders * Passing 3000yd passers and stat leaders :: * Rushing 1000yd rushers and stat leaders :: * Receiving 1000yd receivers and stat leaders :: * Defense stat leaders :: * Kicking :: Category:AAC